


Lips

by Meg (Poison_f)



Series: SupercorpTober2019 [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 14:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poison_f/pseuds/Meg
Summary: I wish I could draw, but oh well...I was sharing these poems for SupercorpTober on Twitter, but I wanted to have them all in one place, so here it goes!!Let me know what you think





	Lips

While i need everything to be in place now  
Quiet.  
Clean  
My heart can't find the strength to wash that last glass  
It's there, resting on the nightstand...  
On the right to the emptiness on our bed

Your smell is no longer on my pillows  
Your taste left my lips a long time ago

\- they're sour now - 

But maybe

\- if i stare at those lines  
for just the right amount of time - 

I can close my eyes  
And feel them on my skin again  
maybe

\- if i try hard enough - 

Everything would go back to normal  
and  
in the morning

Your glass would be empty  
But our bed wouldn't


End file.
